Don't Spoil Me!
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Reini is Reisi's adoptive little sister and she hate him, because he spoils her like a kid. What will she thinks if Reisi spoils her in a different way? Incest, ReisixOC


Summary : Reini is Reisi's adoptive little sister and she hate him, because he spoils her like a kid. What will she thinks if Reisi spoils her in a different way? Incest, ReisixOC Warnings : incest, ReisixOC, don't like incest, don't read! Enjoy~! ~(0.0)~ Reini's POV 'Man, I hate him!' I thought to myself as I walk to my room. I open the door and throw myself to the bed. I bury my face to the pillow and scream "I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!" I scream and scream until my voice almost crack. I push myself off the pillow and go to the closet. I open it and take white-black strap tank top, black short pants and a pair of black lacy panties and bra. I walk to the bathroom and wash myself. After that, I wear my cloth and go to the dining room to have dinner. "Konbawa, kaa-san, nii-san" "Konbawa Reini, come, the food is ready" I nod and take a sit in front of Reisi. Reisi is the blue King and the captain of Scepter4, the place where I work too. I hate him, because the way he treated me. He treat me like a kid and he always spoils me. I frown when he looks at me with smile on his face and he asks me "Is something wrong, imoto?" "No, nothing is wrong, nii-san" I say and continue eating while closing my eyes. When I want to take my food into my mouth, a few fingers are resting on my lips and wipe something. I open my eyes and I see Reisi's hand that has some sauces and he lick it "You got some of this near your lips" I look at him with 'what the fuck are you doing!' Look and he just smile like he didn't do anything. I drink my water and stand up "Gochishosama deshita" "But Reini, you didn't finish your food yet" "I'll eat it again later, I lost my appetite now for some reason" I say and walk to my bedroom. After I reach my bedroom, I throw myself to the bed and scream to the pillow again "AKH! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?! BAKA REISI!" I keep shouting and shouting. I push myself from pillow and start throwing it. I throw it towards the door and I hear a hard thud from the door. I look at it and see Reisi (speak of the devil) falling flat on his back. Frowning, I ask him "What are you doing sleeping there, nii-san? You'll be catch a cold you know" "Ah, nothing. I just want to go to my room when I heard a screaming from yours, so I'm here to check on what are you doing" I blink my eyes and frown my eyebrows more. "You don't have to check on what I'm doing, you don't need it in fact because nothing is wrong with me and you shouldn't be worry" "But I didn't say that I was worrying about you, did I?" "Eh?" We make a dead silent after what I say and I blushing in embarrassment. 'Ah! Baka Reini! Of course he didn't! Oh man, now he must be thinking that I want him to worry me...' I sigh and look away while say 'whatever'. I hear a chuckle then followed by a soft foot step. I look at him but only being covered by a big shoulder and I feel a pat on my head. 'Tch! He's doing it again!' "Stop it" "Stop what, imoto?" "That!" I say and snatch his hand from my head. He look at me with surprise then just looking at me with his normal gaze. "What's wrong?" "I don't like it a bit! I don't like it when you call me 'imoto'! We're not even related to each other! I hate it! And I hate you too! Because you always spoiling me! I don't like being spoil dammit! I hate it! I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager already! I'm 16! Not 6 years old that need to be protected and spoiled! I hate it! I hate-" My words stop when I feel a pair of soft lips on mine. I widen my eyes in shock and gasp, just only feel his tongue insert my lips. I close my eyes and I can feel tears falling from my eyes (and I don't even know why) and he pull my head close to him, didn't want to broke the kiss. He pull when I almost lost of breath. He smile a little and pat my head. "Reisi... What are-" "You don't want me to spoil you like a kid, then it's fine by me. But you're a girl and I always want to protect someone that important to me, and you are important me. But then, if you don't want it, then I won't do it to you again" I feel that my heart sunk and I reach out his hand before he can go far. "No..." I feel the bed in front of me sunk (because he's sitting on it) and I lean my forehead to his shoulder. "Please... Don't stop..." "But you say that you're hate being spoiled" "At least not in I'm a kid way... I'm fine with it..." I feel his hand wrap on my back and pull me into his hug. I just rest on his shoulder when he start patting my back. "So, it's fine for me to spoil you in adults way?" I just nod and I gasp when he play with my hook bra. I look up and kissed by him slowly but then become passionate when he insert his tongue. He take both of my hand in one hand and pin me on the bed. With one hand, he pull up my tank top and pants, leaving me with my underwear. He pull from the kiss and take off his glasses, followed by his cloth slowly. 'Is he trying to tease me? Well, let's find out' I push myself into sitting position (he let go of my wrist) and kiss his lips slowly. My hand now is the one that strip his cloth off. He push my neck to him, playing with our tongues and he pin me again, attacking my neck with bites and licks "A-Ah~ ... Rei-si~..." I can feel that he's smirking when he bite my neck and making me gasp and let out a silent moan. He unhook my bra and start playing with it. I turn my head to left and right because of the pleasure he gives me and I jolt when I feel his other hand slip into my panties and playing with my entrance. I buckle my hips and he insert one finger. I let out another silent moan and he insert one more, then one more until four of his fingers fingering me. I moan loudly and I cum to his hand. I pant after I cum and he just smile. "Good girl, Reini... Good girl..." I just smile faintly and he kiss my lips again. When he pull from the kiss, he pat my head and ask me "Do you want to continue?" "We've made this far... Why don't we finish it?" He blinks for a few times seeing me smile but he smile too. He kiss my forehead and prepare himself "If it hurts, just say, okay?" I nod and he push in. I shut my eyes tighter and pant. I feel that he want to re-draw but I stop him by grabbing his hand. "N-No, don't... Just... Push it all... In..." "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you even more" "You're not... I'm just not ready when you... Push in..." "... Okay, tell me when you're ready" I nod to him and he push it all in. I moan when I feel his big erection inside me. 'Oh my... He's huge...' "O-Okay... I think... You better... M-Move..." He nod and draw it out and push it in, making me scream in pleasure. He did it a few times with his hand playing with my breast, putting my nipple into his mouth, making me cum for the second time. He fasting his pace and he whisper to me "Together this time..." I just nod and we cum together. We pant and he fell on top of me. He put his body beside me and pull me into his hug. "I like it... A lot..." "Do you think you're the only one, Reisi? Me too..." He answer me with a simple 'hum' and I snuggle to his chest. 'Well... Being spoiled like this isn't bad at all... I love it...' ~(0.0)~ Hope you like it XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (Don't make this author as an example, still in the middle of final test but still writing story and this kind of rated) This one is just edited, I don't check it the last time I'll post it, sorry ==a 


End file.
